The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Monarda. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Monbebr’. ‘Monbebr’ is a new variety of bee balm suitable for landscape plantings.
The new cultivar derived from a breeding program conducted by the Inventor at a nursery in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands. ‘Monbebr’ was discovered in June of 2017 by the Inventor from amongst seedlings in a trial field that had been planted with seed collected from numerous plants from the Inventor's breeding program. The exact parentage is therefore unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished under the direction of the Inventor by tissue culture using meristematic tissue in September 2018 in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by tissue culture and softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.